Touch
by KingJusaur
Summary: Sheldon looked at her quizzically, apparently once more unaware of the implication of his statement. That was almost the sweetest thing about him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! First try at a Shamyfic. I've also never done anything with more adult content so bare with me. It is normally not my thing, but this plot will call for a bit of it I believe.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any of it's characters. I also don't own The Princess Bride even if I'd like to.

* * *

When Amy met Sheldon she had previously had very little interest in a romantic relationship. However, she had been pleased at the prospect of friendship with the infamous Dr. Cooper. In fact, she was pleased to be friends with anyone if she was honest with herself. The truth was she actually had found it opened her up to very many relationships and new experiences and this was besides Penny and the gang. Even at the lab, before she made friends with the rest of Sheldon's group, when their conversations had been limited to text and Skype, she had found she actually had begun to engage in simple things like chit chat with some of her colleagues.

She was aware, of course, that they still found her strange, but she was also finally aware that half of them were just as peculiar as she was. That was now that she would finally speak to them. Sometimes the conversations were awkward, but overall they were pleasant. She was evolving, adapting to her environment. She was not changing who she was. She was making it better.

Then she met the gang. Oh, how Penny had changed things for her. There was a time when she would have dropped her friendship with Sheldon like a hot potato if Penny had requested it. She was happy to finally be friends with one of the cool girls. Amy knew this would have been shallow and she was grateful she had not now that she and Sheldon had been going out for nearly two years. But the fact still remained that Penny had opened her up, introduced her to new ideas, behaviors, _people._

Zach.

Sometimes she still thought about him when she was alone in bed or in the shower with only Gerard as a company. And this was probably why she was in her living room staring at Sheldon's shoes awkwardly. She knew he was watching her carefully. Amy could feel it.

"I understand that you have… desires just like all everyone else, but I must admit-" Sheldon stopped and she warranted a small glance up from his knees to his face. His body was facing hers, but his eyes were cast at the back of the sofa. "I'm not pleased you are thinking about Zach."

Her mouth was dry as she tried to recall how this awkward conversation had begun. Oh that was right it had been date night and she had requested they spend it in her apartment. She had even picked out a movie she thought would have all the stops for Sheldon, Star Trek. Unfortunately it was not the one she placed in the DVD slot. Instead she had placed the Princess Bride. Amy could have replaced it easily, but Sheldon had been unnaturally sweet about the mishap, at least after a brief explanation.

"_Amy… this is not Star Trek."_

"_I know. Let me just get that. It must be in the case for this movie."_

"_What is this anyway?" Sheldon inquired as the handsome lead entered the screen._

"_The Princess Bride." She said a bit shocked he had never seen it even if he was Sheldon Cooper._

"_That sounds- romantic." He meant it as an insult she knew, but he paused as though reconsidering his statement. She fumbled through her DVDs before she found the right one. "But…" he continued "Maybe I should not be so quick to judge things before I watch them."_

_Amy shot him a quizzical glance. "You want to watch this movie? What about Star Trek?" She could not keep the mixture of shock and skepticism out of her voice. Sheldon was not always great with tone, but he did not miss it this time._

"_I'm nothing, if not adaptable."_

_Amy could not help it. She snorted in the most unlady-like fashion. Sheldon did a double take at her, his eyes previously on the screen. He gave her a haughty look and when she tried to eject the disk after stopping the DVD Sheldon actually snatched the remote from her hands. She was a little shocked at this sudden movement, as it was not in Sheldon's habit to move quickly unless out of fear._

"_Sheldon, don't be stubborn. You won't enjoy this movie."_

"_I'm nothing, if not adaptable." He repeated with child.-like insolence._

"_I… alright." Amy gave in. If anything she was glad she would not have to watch Star Trek. "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing." She jested elbowing him very lightly before taking the remote out of his hand._

_She saw him give her a side long look as he shifted slightly away from her. "I'm not, but you are." He stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. _

_Before she could protest to what he said, he went on "I know this is your favorite film." Amy began to wonder if Sheldon was admitting to clairvoyance because she was sure she had never mentioned this to him before. "At least probably." he clarified. "The case is very worn. My Star Trek case looks like that" He said the last part softly._

"_Oh." She felt a little warm and fuzzy, but more or less awed at Sheldon's observation. Amy finally managed to give him a little smile. "Well thank you, Sheldon." Her tone was matter-of-fact. "I appreciate it." She leaned back on the sofa next to him and pressed play._

_When they arrived at the part where Buttercup realizes Westley is alive and they embrace at the bottom of the hill she saw Sheldon shift uncomfortably. Up until that point he seemed to be tolerating, if not actually enjoying the movie. The sword-fight scene had definitely had him on the edge of his seat. Amy realized they had never watched any sort of romantic films at least not when they were alone together. She lifted her legs up next to her on the sofa as a barrier and shifted her body away from him so that perhaps she would appear more casual and allow Sheldon the physical space he needed. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw him give her a brief glance as he lifted his arm up to the edge of the sofa and relaxed more. Ah, she knew him well. It was not in her best interest to have him thinking she was pressuring him for physical intimacy. To be honest this was intimate even for her._

_When the couple on screen began kissing Amy let out a sigh. This movie was so romantic, but in a good way. Sheldon looked at her again as though she better not have been getting any ideas. She was quite sure he was about to vocalize it too when the narrator's grandson expressed his displeasure at the kissing as well. _

"_Oh good. Someone else at least understands how unnecessary that is to the story line." Sheldon stated, his voice a little high-pitched._

_Amy shot him a dirty look. "Yeah well that boy is eleven. You are a 33 year old man." She turned to face the screen again "Besides, I think its sweet. They are in love. That's what people do when they are in love." _

_She had been expecting him to turn back to the screen as well, but he kept staring at her as though she had grown three extra heads. After a minute or two she could take it no longer and paused the movie._

"_What, Sheldon?" She asked huffing. He was ruining one of her favorite parts._

_He looked at her shyly for a second. "But, Amy, we don't do that."_

_Well if this was not a profession of love she was not sure what was. Sheldon, for his part, seemed completely oblivious to the implications of his statement. Her mouth hung open. She had no idea what to say. In romantic movies she was pretty sure this would have been the time where she leaned over and passionately kissed him, but Amy was too shocked to respond._

_Sheldon seemed to take her silence as a refutation of their relationship status. He looked forlorn and Amy realized a little heart-broken. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "I just- I thought that- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Amy. It seems I misunderstood the nature of our relationship."_

"_Sheldon." She finally said, but it was all she could say at first. They stared at each other._

"_You love me?"_

_The poor man looked very uncomfortable being put on the spot. "I know you told me a long time ago that you thought romantic love was a useless societal construct, but I admit my feelings had changed on the subject. I thought yours had too, but I can see that I was-"_

"_Sheldon" She interrupted, "Answer the question."_

"_I love many things, despite what people think. I want to make a clear distinction-" He paused. "I do love you, but I am also in love with you. I thought that you felt the same." Sheldon seemed honest. She was shocked to be having this conversation and a little miffed at how clinical he sounded._

"_Sheldon, I do love you." He seemed startled by her statement. So was Amy really. She had not expected to tell him that for at least another few months or until he initiated a kiss himself. Whichever one had come first. _

"_I know, but it's not the same thing." He said shifting uncomfortably. "Perhaps I have made things awkward between us. Could I propose we do another relationship reboot?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh." He seemed disappointed. "Do you want to terminate our relationship?" He said shakily. "I'd like to at least remain friends if we have to. I enjoy time with you very much Amy Farrah Fowler."_

"_No." _

_He looked so confused and she wanted to kiss that look off of his face, but she did not think initiating that form physical contact would help the situation. "Sheldon." She said as sweetly as she could, leaning forward to take his hand. It was tense in her own. "I am in love with you too."_

_He seemed to let out the breath he had been holding and finally smiled to himself. _

"_Well, of course, you do." He leaned back with a smile, still holding her hand. "Okay, good. Let's watch the movie." _

_Now it was Amy's turn to stare at her boyfriend like he had grown twelve extra heads. "Sheldon, we just confessed our love for each other and you want to go back to watching the movie?"_

_He looked at her confused. "Well I thought you knew. Why else would I have asked you to be my girlfriend?"_

_Whoa. _

"_Sheldon!" She squeaked. He had been in love with her for that long? She thought she surely cared for him longer than he had cared for her, but it seemed she was wrong. She had only been certain she loved him now for the past few months._

_He flinched at her shrill voice. "What?"_

"_Sheldon, you loved me for that long?"_

"_Well… yes." He was staring directly at her now. Half of her wanted to smile, but she needed time to digest this information._

"_Amy, forgive me, but you don't look too pleased with this revelation. I thought you would be happy." He squeezed her hand in his own. "I don't understand you women." She looked him in the eye and mustered enough strength to give him a much weaker dirty look at his vaguely sexist comment, but his face was so sincere that she thought she might like to kiss him again._

"_Sheldon." She said leaning closer until they the tips of their noses were nearly touching. His back pressed firmly against the back of the sofa. He was trapped._

"_Amy, I-"His eyes darted back and forth between her eyes and her lips. She thought sadly it seemed to be making sure they would not get any closer rather than out of desire._

_She leaned away from him letting go of his hand. So much for kissing. At the sudden empty space in front of him Sheldon seemed to look confused._

"_I thought you were going to kiss me for a second there." He said bluntly with a nervous sort of laugh, as he relaxed back into position and awkwardly placed his hands this way and that, unsure what to do with them now that she had let go of his. _

"_I was."_

"_Oh. You know I'm uncomfortable with that kind of contact."_

"_I know."_

_After a long awkward silence, "Why didn't you?" He seemed genuinely curious as he looked at the couple on the screen. She furrowed her brows in response. "You just said that, that's what couples in love do." He continued._

"_Like I said, I know you are uncomfortable with that." She eyed him curiously. "Do you want me to kiss you?" She felt the butterfly flutter in her chest mercilessly._

_He shifted in his seat. "I- I admit that your statement about it being what couples in love do makes me uncomfortable that you did not. As you know I find myself a slave to some societal conventions unfortunately. If you did or did not kiss me I suppose I would still be uncomfortable either way."_

_She knew this was his invitation for her to kiss him, but she also knew he did not want it because he really wanted it. He only wanted it because he thought he was supposed to have it. _

"_Sheldon, I am not going to do something you find physically revolting and then say I love you. That's not right. I'm not going to do that to you. I need to stop pressuring you. You and Raj made that very clear to me. That is not what relationships are about."_

"_Amy- I don't find the thought of kissing you revolting." Her eyebrows went into her hairline. The man was full of surprises tonight._

"_Then why don't you want to kiss me?"_

"_I'm uncomfortable with touch in general and with most people it's about germs and intimacy. With you perhaps- it's just the intimacy." He was honest to a fault and it stung. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Sheldon. If that's what you are worrying about."_

"_I know." They sat there staring at each other for a long time. "I'm afraid I've ruined this evening." Sheldon slouched into himself awkwardly when Amy did not reply for another long pause._

"_Amy, say something." Amy knew it was illogical, but she wanted to cry. Her boyfriend had just admitted he loved her, was in love with her and yet she was sadder than she had felt in a long while. Sheldon seemed to notice that her eyes were tearing up._

"_Oh Amy, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm not good with these sort of things."_

"_I know. It's alright- I just-" And like that the tears were flowing. She could no longer help it. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She did not want to ask it of Sheldon._

_He stared at her his eyes wide in abject horror. He flailed his arms around on either side of her attempting to position himself for a hug, but never actually touching her. After about a minute of this Amy had enough. _

"_Don't touch me, Sheldon." She bit out harshly. He was taken aback by her tone and the ferocity in her eyes. "If you don't want to touch me Sheldon, then I don't- I don't know what I want."_

"_Amy." He whispered. "I love you."_

_And all that anger vanished, but it did not mean she was happy. Amy felt bad. She truly did. She did not want Sheldon to feel uncomfortable nor did she wish the evening to end badly, but she was unsure she could sit through the rest of the movie after this- whatever this was. _

_She took his hand again. She hoped this would make it alright because she did not know another way. He seemed confused, but he gripped her hand tightly in his own. She stared at their intertwined fingers and suddenly started laughing. His hands looked almost comically large. It was weird what you noticed when you were upset._

_Sheldon's smile turned into a frown. He must have thought she was insane. "Amy. What's going on with you?"_

"_Nothing. It's just. Your hand is so big."_

_He seemed insulted and he made to pull his hand from her, but she did not loosen her grip._

"_No. I like it."_

"_You like my hands?" His own eyebrows were in his hairline as they locked eyes._

"_Very much so." _

_He looked down at their hands too. "I think your hands are just small, Amy Farrah Fowler." He reached over with his other hand and gave a gentle stroke to each of her knuckles before smiling at her in the most coy way. Her heart melted._

"_Are you done crying now, Amy? Because if you are I'll tell you a secret." His voice was especially soothing._

_She nodded her head in affirmation. Giving him a smile as she wiped the rest of her tears on the back of her other arm. Another breathy giggle sounded from her throat. _

"_I like your hands too."_

_It was not the same as hearing a compliment about one's eyes, mouth, or breasts, but it was something from Sheldon and Amy felt herself blushing despite herself._

"_Amy… if I hugged you now would you be offended? Because I would like to hug you now."_

"_Sheldon you don't have-" She started to say, not looking forward to a repeat performance of his interpretation of a bird, but he cut her short by sliding his one hand between her knees and body and the other around her back pulling him towards her._

"_I want to."_

_And he was so warm she could not protest as she felt his chin on top of her head. She tensed for a moment before sinking into him. Her head slid onto his shoulder so she was now staring at his neck. His breathing was deep and more relaxed than it ever had been when they embraced. Maybe it was a good sign, but she was not sure if she dared hope._

"_It's very late, Amy." Sheldon started, as Amy glanced at the clock under her television. It was 11:03. PM. "I don't know if you would like to continue the movie. I would not want to ask you to drive me home right now either. Perhaps we can make you some tea and I'll spend the night." After a beat or two, "On the sofa of course."_

"_You could bear not finishing the movie?"_

"_We'll finish it another time." She noticed his left eye-twitch._

"_Sheldon, why don't you take it home with you tomorrow? I can see that you are uncomfortable."_

"_I-Perhaps I'll take off work tomorrow and we can finish it now. I could work late Monday. We could make an impromptu date of it tomorrow."_

"You don't do impromptu dates, Sheldon."

"_Well we are not going to make this a habit." He said quickly. "But I'm willing to be more flexible just this once. I find-"He rubbed her shoulder a bit, "I'm not ready to go just yet anyway."_

"_Alright. Well in that case I'll take off work too and you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the sofa. You are much too tall for this thing."_

_He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. "Thank you, Amy."_

_Taking the remote, Sheldon put his arm around Amy's shoulder a little awkwardly as she leaned into him. She knew this would not be something he would make habit of either, but she would take it for the night. _

_By the time the movie ended it was much past Sheldon's bed time so Amy peered up at him to see if his soft breathing meant he'd fallen asleep. She was surprised to see he was not. He was actually just sincerely relaxed._

_She hated that she needed to get up when she was so comfortable and they were being so intimate, but she did want to have to deal with Sheldon tensing up on her so she slowly pulled away. _

"_Alright, Sheldon. I'm going to get some new sheets for the bed and bring my own out here. I think that should be amenable to you."_

"_That's fine, Amy. I don't mind sleeping in your sheets. You are the only person I know who has hygiene habits up to my standard. Plus I know you take a shower before bed."_

_Her cheeks heated despite herself. She was 32 years old. This was not acceptable. Sheldon looked at her quizzically, apparently once more unaware of the implication of his statement. That was almost the sweetest thing about him. He looked at her quizzically. _

"_Amy, you look flushed." He was analyzing her face differently than he normally did, but she knew sometimes, sometimes he would do this while she wasn't looking and she hoped it meant something more than just being observational. It was actually incredibly sexy so Amy decided to cool her engines down before she made a fool of herself again._

"_Sheldon." She said turning away from him to get some linens from her room. "I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone that I cried tonight."_

"_I wouldn't."_

"_I know, but all the same." She called out weakly from her room. When she came back with her sheets he was standing by the bathroom door across the small hallway. He seemed taller in such an enclosed space. _

_Hoo._

_Welp. Definitely time for a cold shower._

"_Alright. I made the bed for you. Let me just put these down on the sofa and I'll give you one of the emergency sets of clothes and you left at my apartment." She smiled to herself. "Look at that. We finally needed them."_

"_Indeed." Sheldon said, his voice quiet, much quieter than usual. Amy supposed he must be tired, but she was uncertain. His arms were crossed over his chest, which indicated he was somewhat uncomfortable, but it seemed like he was nervous more than closed off. He kept staring at her, but she could not meet his eyes. Sheldon was looking at her as though she was some kind of puzzle and it was nerve-racking in its own way. Normally Amy did not have a problem meeting his eyes anymore, but after the night she was admittedly self-conscious. She hoped she had not made a fool of herself completely._

_She dumped the sheets onto the sofa and went to a drawer to pull out his clothing. She placed it on top of dresser instead of handing it to him. She knew it was a little odd, but she was feeling unusually shy after her emotional outbreak. He seemed to notice and walked over to grab his clothing with a puzzled look on his face. It was interesting for Sheldon to be invading her personal space when normally it was the other way around. _

_Amy finally gathered the courage to look up at him and she gave him a weak smile in an attempt to wipe the slight frown off of his face._

"_Amy, are you sure you are alright now?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry, I'm just this way when I get a little tired."_

_He nodded unconvinced. His face a little bit perplexed still as he turned from her to her bedroom. _

"_I'm just going to shower so if you need anything I'll be out in five minutes."_

_He turned from her bedroom door and said "I'll make some tea for bed." He gave her a smile and seemed far away for a moment. He touched the doorframe to her room and after a moment snapped out of his thoughts. She wondered briefly if this would be what it was like to live with Sheldon._

_Amy gave him a smile which he returned with another smile as he closed her bedroom door. She tried to be as quick as possible in the shower, which was not hard because she kept the water cool. When she came out Sheldon was already putting some teabags in some cups of hot water._

"_That was fast" they both said at the same time and laughed. Maybe she was feeling better._

_Sheldon stood as she sat at one of the counter chairs. They stared at each other over the counter smiling like fools. _

"_I guess all you needed was a shower."_

"_I guess so." Amy said._

_Suddenly Sheldon shifted and the comfortable air in the room changed. _

"_Amy." He said far too seriously. "I want to ask you something."_

"_Anything, Sheldon."_

"_I didn't mean to pry, but I saw something in you room that- that I want to ask you about."_

_Amy felt her blood run cold like it used to when she thought her mother had found some incriminating evidence in her room. She could not make a guess for the life of her what Sheldon could have possibly found. She was certain she had nothing strange in her home. Then she remembered Penny's gift and her heart beat increased._

_Sheldon took her silence as a sign to continue as he pulled something out of pocket and placed it on the counter. _

"_What is this?" He said gesturing to the very apparent sex toy he had just placed on the counter._

_Amy was mortified on three different levels. Firstly, Sheldon had touched a personal item of hers without her permission, secondly he was bringing up a subject she was sure they were both not ready for, and thirdly, he had touched a VERY personal item of hers. She could only imagine he must have known what it was, but was looking for confirmation for some reason she could not fathom because all she could think was he willingly touched something that had touched her-_

_Hoo._

_But the neuroscientist remembered the first issue and felt a spark of anger. It wasn't a great spark, but it was enough to give her confidence to reply._

"_I think you know what that is."_

_He looked startled at the boldness of her tone. She was certain he expected her to apologize profusely for its presence or for her so carelessly leaving it out in the open. He seemed speechless if anything. She raised her eyebrow as if daring him to say something. He looked back at the item on the counter and to her face a couple of times before shaking his head and staring at the floor._

"_Well." He finally said awkwardly. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He tried to give her an incredulous look. He folded his arms over his chest and cast her a wide-eyed look. He was trying to look serious, but it was hard when he was wearing one of her bathrobes which had sleeves much too short for him._

"_What is there to say? It's my vibrator." Sheldon visibly cringed at her words._

"_Amy please-"_

"_It's not a dirty word, Sheldon." She paused, feeling the anger bubbling. "Grow up."_

_Sheldon looked at Amy and he seemed hurt by her words. The second time of the night, but she knew she was right this time with all certainty. _

"_I-" he started seemingly about to defend himself before losing all his confidence. "Yes. I suppose I should."_

"_Hey, Sheldon." She said reaching her hand across the counter to touch his. "I'm sorry. That was a bit rash, but I feel… I feel the sentiment still stands."_

_He peered up at her through eyelashes. "I know." He retracted his hand and placed it on top of hers to pat the back of her hand a few times. He gave her a weak smile._

"_Good night, Amy." _

_She was startled at the abrupt end of their conversation, but decided it was best left alone. She pocketed her- stress reliever before going to the sofa to lay down._

_Sometime around three in the morning she heard a creaking from the hallway and guessed Sheldon had needed to use the bathroom._

_Amy sat up when she heard the creaking enter the living room. She turned on the light next to her to come face to face with Sheldon. He looked a little surprised he was caught in the act._

"_Shouldn't have drunk that tea before bed." He finally said sheepishly._

"_Bathroom is that way." She said raising her eyebrow. It was something he knew. _

"_I know… I actually already went. I came in here because I wanted to talk to you."_

"_It's so late, Sheldon." Amy said huffing._

"_I know, but I couldn't sleep. It was bothering me."_

"_What was bothering you?"_

_He was silent for a little while. He stood staring up at her and then back at the ground a few more times before he spoke. "Your vibrator."_

"_I- Sheldon, I'm really not sure what there is to talk about. For someone with no interest in physical intimacies yet a clearly healthy endocrine system you are aware of people's needs. I'm no different." She was being as clinical as he was earlier that night._

"_But you are- you see I'm aware most people conjure up images in their heads while- masturbating." It was like a dirty word to him, she knew, but he made the effort to speak about it maturely._

"_Okay…" Amy said adjusting her glasses on the tip of her nose. She really did not know where he was going with this, but it seemed like he was looking for more than just an affirmation of his last statement. "And you are wondering what? What I think about?"_

_The premise that he might want to know her sexual fantasies would in any other context have been very arousing, but Sheldon did not seem aroused at the prospect. In fact, he seemed quite worried. He nodded his head._

_Amy shifted over on the sofa to make room for Sheldon. His awkwardly standing there was making her nervous. She placed a pillow between them because this conversation was much too uncomfortable for even her. _

"_Sheldon, that's very personal."_

_He looked at her and she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed his eyes wide. He was clearly worried he had overstepped some sort of boundary and in a sense he had, but Amy was not offended just unaware of how honest one should be on the subject of masturbation._

"_I know, but I find myself- unhappy at the thought of you conjuring images of other men."_

"_You mean, you are jealous?"_

_He looked at her as though that were the most impossible thing, but finally admitted "I suppose the evidence does support that."_

"_Sheldon, everyone masturbates. You shouldn't be jealous."_

"_Let's say that everyone does-" Implying even himself she supposed. Her heart jumped a bit at the thought. "Not everyone does it the same way." Sheldon was phrasing his words painfully slow and with caution. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean not everyone needs images."_

"_Are you saying you never thought about a woman when…" _

_Sheldon was staring at his hands in his lap as though they were the most interesting thing. She did not need to complete her sentence as he gave a small nod, but then thought better of it._

"_I- well sort of."_

"_Sort of?"_

"_Well you see until recently I did not need an image to achieve… release. In truth, I still don't really need one though, but recently I- recently I have thought about someone. And it makes me wonder who you think about."_

_Amy felt her own surge of jealousy. It was one thing to know that your boyfriend masturbated, but another thing when this mystery person would be the soul being responsible for his orgasm. _

"_Who is that?" She heard herself saying before she could stop herself._

_Sheldon looked at her as though she had suddenly grown an extra-head. "Amy" He said softly. "Who do you think?" _

_Amy frowned. "I don't know. Penny?" She wished she could take it back the moment she said it. She loved Penny dearly and part of it was her charm. Maybe Sheldon was not so immune himself._

"_Penny?" He repeated looking at her like she and her extra head were on drugs. "No. Amy, don't make me say." His face was as red as a beet. _

_And suddenly it dawned on her. Amy felt her cheeks flush with equal verocity. "Are you saying that…" She bought her hand to her own chest. " Are you saying that you- " She weakly pointed at herself and Sheldon nodded in affirmation, giving her the shyest of any smiles she had ever seen._

_After a moment of silence Sheldon continued. "I recently began researching on the subject. I had thought for a long time I was asexual, but I found myself very attracted to you Amy Farrah Fowler. I think, though I'm not probably qualified to diagnose myself on this, that I'm something that might be called demisexual. I read up online and it seems that certain people are only attracted to their romantic partners. I realize though that this is rare and you more than likely to not suffer from the same affliction and I find myself bothered at the thought of you pleasing yourself to other men."_

_The idea of being someone's soul desire made Amy's heart swell, but at the same time a strange sense of guilt washed over her. She could not return those feelings for Sheldon. She had attraction for other men, though she only truly desired him._

"_Do you- do you want to break up with me?"_

_Sheldon stared her dead in the eye, his eyes dark. "No, Amy Farrah Fowler. What good would that do? I already want you."_

_Hoo. _

"_Sheldon…" She needed to lift some of the tension in the room. She was on the verge of mauling him. "I- that's really hot." She blurted out lamely._

_Sheldon had the decency to flush rather than chastise her. He gave her an impish grin and chuckled nervously. "You think so?"_

_Wait a minute… he didn't mind the idea of being hot? This was a new revelation. The night was full of them._

"_I do." She said returning to him her own shy smile._

"_I know I struggle with romantic behaviors, but I want you to know I find you beautiful Amy Farrah Fowler." Her heart was jumping at a madden rate as he reached out his hand to cup her cheek. _

_Amy was pretty much speechless. She open and closed her mouth a few times unable to think of any coherent thing to say. It seemed like he might actually kiss her, but then he pulled his hand away before facing forward on the sofa. "And I want you to know now cause I don't want to have to say it again."_

_Amy wanted to be offended, but his petulance and the Sheldoness of the phrase made her laugh._

"_I think about you too, Sheldon."_

_He looked at her quizzically for a second. He had obviously been distracted by his own confession to forget he was still curious about her own self-abusing habits. "When I- " she made a broad sweeping gesture that in no way would seem to represent masturbation, but Sheldon caught it by some miracle._

"_Ah." His face seemed to grow hotter and she watched him pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck. Amy would be lying if she said she was not pleased she was having some sort of effect on him even if he seemed highly uncomfortable. He sat there for a moment before he seemed oddly disenchanted with the idea._

"_What's wrong, Sheldon?"_

_He looked at her again and she felt the same guilty feeling. "Yes, but you don't only think of me."_

_Amy turned away and leaned back on the sofa. She had not even realized she was inching her way toward him._

"_Well- no, but-"_

"_It's okay, Amy I realize that's not really possible for most people. I realize that I could greatly decrease those thoughts in you were we to become intimate though. "_

_Was he saying he wanted to be intimate or just that he only wanted her to think about him?_

"_I admit that is a bit selfish" Sheldon continued. "But I don't just want to be intimate with you because of that, but I suppose its added incentive to speed up the process which I'm sure for you is going at a glacial pace. I swear that I'm-" He was rambling and Amy had no idea how to stop him._

_Well she had one idea and she was going to try it. _

"_Sheldon- May I kiss you?"_

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, I know. But I want to see what you all think before I continue.  
I love criticism because it's the only way to improve.

I believe I kept them in character, but thoughts are appreciated.

I will be getting around to where the fic comes in soon. Probably within the next chapter.


	2. Story Time

I know it doesn't seem like it right now but I swear I'm going to get to the part where the story comes in. I think this might be about 10 chapters long when I finish and I'll try to get them out more quickly. I feel like I sort of should have split this into two different pieces, but alas. Anyway onward!

Disclaimer: Once more I do not own the Big Bang Theory or anything else I do not own that I may or may not mention throughout this fanfiction.

* * *

_He stopped talking to stare at her. "I would prefer you didn't." Amy's heart sank into the floor. "I would like very much to kiss you instead." Sheldon said grabbing her wrist before she could completely pull away. _

_Amy looked up at her boyfriend. He was awkwardly sitting with his leg up on the sofa and his foot hanging off the sofa in front of her. His hand had a death grip on her wrist which he seemed to loosen upon further thought, though he did not completely let go. He was clearly holding his breath as he stared at her. She only nodded weakly in assent. _

_Now they had kissed twice before and one of them Amy did not even remember. She had to admit she was not expecting much from Sheldon so she was pleasantly surprised when his lips pressed onto her own and it was not THAT awkward. Honestly, it was perfect though she was sure had someone been viewing them they would have appeared to be awkward virgins, which upon her own further thought she realized was true._

_Amy moved her free hand upward and lightly touched Sheldon's face. He grabbed her hand gently and brought it away with his own. Amy would have felt rejected had Sheldon not continued to press his mouth on hers. She muttered slightly against him in protest and was surprised when he swept his tongue gently between her parted lips for a moment before pulling back slowly._

_Before she could say anything Sheldon stated "I prefer you not touch me so intimately yet…" When her frown grew he went on "But I don't mind touching you that way." He gently stroked her cheek. "Give me some time Amy."_

"_I will of course, but I would like to reciprocate affection."_

"_I'd like to receive it, but I also would like not to." Sheldon admitted. "It's contradictory I know, but I'm working on it. I'm working on this for you." He said clearing his throat and looking away. "Anyway, I should probably sleep. We are both going to be exhausted in the morning."_

_Amy hated the coldness that replaced Sheldon as he stood up. She watched him retreat to her bedroom before calling out to him. "Sheldon!"_

_He turned and she could see his pink cheeks. "Yes, Amy?" He said trying to casually lean on the entrance to her hall._

"_I'd like- If you don't mind- a good morning kiss. After proper hygiene of course."_

_Sheldon looked a little nervous, but after a moment replied. "I'll sweep you off your feet Amy Farrah Fowler." He smiled, but then added "But this isn't habit either."_

_She smiled at his retreating form before resting her head peacefully on her pillow. Tomorrow would be a very good morning._

* * *

_Amy was surprised when she woke up before Sheldon, mostly because it was certainly past the point that he usually arose, at least if his good morning texts were any indicator._

_She took this opportunity to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. She was not sure if Sheldon remembered his promise and to be honest she was not sure if she wanted him to remember. Things might get awkward. As she walked past her room she lightly put her ear to the door, but heard no noise. She decided she'd make breakfast and let Sheldon sleep. She believed it was French toast day and that was easy enough to do._

_As Amy put the kettle on and heated up the stove she could hear fumbling from her room and she waited on baited breath, but Sheldon did not emerge. After about five minutes she lost patience and put her iPod on and began to hum to herself. No use making herself nervous over something that might not even happen._

_About 10 minutes later she was sure she heard the bathroom door click shut. Sheldon would be in the shower so she had another 10 minutes to prepare everything. She turned off the kettle that was now screeching loudly and ruining "Sweet Caroline" and poured the hot water into two cups with green tea bags sitting inside. As Amy put the kettle down she suddenly sensed she was not alone and turned swiftly to find Sheldon right behind her. She squeaked and her earbuds fell right out of her ears. The click of the door must have been Sheldon exiting the bathroom she surmised._

"_Sheldon-" She said her hand over her heart. "You scared me."_

_He gave her a quizzical look, but did not back away or apologize. Amy took a few deep breathes before saying "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I didn't hear you come in if you said anything. I had my iPod on."_

_Sheldon was silent and kept looking at her expectantly. Before Amy could ask him what was wrong Sheldon asked "Did you do your bathroom routine yet?" He sounded somewhat exasperated, like she should have offered the information casually when he entered the room._

"_Uhh- yeah. Why-"_

"_Alright let's get this over with." He interrupted. Before she could respond Sheldon leaned forward and placed a slightly open mouth kiss, which rather than responding to she gaped into._

"_Good morning." He said straightening up as she stood there stunned. After a few moments of silence Sheldon's brows furrowed. "That didn't feel right."_

_Amy panicked. "I'm sorry I didn't respond you caught me off-"And then he kissed her again in the same fashion. She barely had a chance to pucker her lips as he pulled back. "Good morning." He said again. _

_Then she realized his probable OCD was affecting him. Never was she more thankful. She had told Penny she would put his love for repetition to good use one day._

_As he straightened again she saw him frown one last time just as she expected. "Still not right." Before he leaned in and gave her another, but this time she was prepared. She responded immediately and when he pulled away she gave him a smile, which he returned. _

"_Good morning, Amy." He said seemingly very flustered by the last kiss. _

"_Good morning, Sheldon." _

_They continued smiling sheepishly at each other before Sheldon asked "I hope that's what you wanted."_

_She was quiet for a moment, still reveling in their closeness. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted. Maybe even better." She saw Sheldon smirk a little to himself as he turned away. She kind of liked when he was cocky. She smiled as she brought his teacup over to him._

"_Have you told Leonard you would be spending the day with me?"_

"_No, but I texted him last night that I was not coming into work. You are right though. I should be clearer." Sheldon replied as he brought out his cellphone and typed away, presumably to Leonard. He was already fully dressed, which reminded Amy that she was still only in her bathrobe and slippers after her morning rinse. Her room was vacated so she should really have gotten dressed. _

_Amy swallowed the last gulp of her tea before saying. "Sheldon, we can decide what we'll do today after I get dressed. If you'll excuse me."_

"_You aren't dressed?" She watched as he finally seemed to note her appearance. He looked like he was about to formulate another question, but thought better of it as he blushed and looked away._

"_Well no. My clothes were in my room, which you were hogging." Amy laughed nervously and feeling bold added. "You're cute when you blush."_

"_Amy, please." Sheldon said moodily. "Sheldon Cooper does not do cute."_

_Amy was feeling inordinately bold and she loved when she could actually tease him. She leaned forward. "Oh I'm sorry. I meant hot." She said recalling how he had accepted the compliment the night before. She did not think he would now, but she did not mind making him squirm a little. She watched as Sheldon gave her a quick glance his eyes falling down her robe. She was sure it was not much of a view considered how tightly it was wound around her waist, but Sheldon visibly swallowed anyway._

_Amy mercifully spoke. "I'm just teasing you, relax Sheldon. I'm going to get dressed now." _

_As she turned around she shot a smile over her shoulder hoping to find him staring at her as she left, but he brought his cup to his mouth before finally replying, "Yes, a good idea." _

_He had not even made a glance her way. She sighed. She enjoyed the last 12 hours with Sheldon but she recognized how important it was not to abuse the advancements made. Some of which she was sure would not be repeated for some time._

_Sheldon had practically begged to be brought to the zoo which was fine with Amy. She loved animals though Sheldon's new found obsession with the bird house was a bit much for her. She was starting to believe she liked it better when he hated birds._

* * *

_The day went very much like any of their trips to the zoo and that was satisfying enough for Amy. They even got ice cream on the way back to Sheldon's apartment._

_After they parked in the lot Amy finally spoke after a quiet ride home, "I'm coming up with you. I need to speak with Penny. We have plans this evening."_

"_Oh. I was going to invite you in for tea."_

"_That's kind of you, Sheldon, but no thank you."_

"_Alright. Suit yourself. I had a new Zazzy flavor."_

"_Zazzy?"_

_Sheldon had not used that word since he got Zazzles the cat during the brief period they had broken off their friendship. "Is something wrong, Sheldon?" She said turning to face him as the climbed the stairs to the fourth floor._

"_Oh no. I don't believe so. I've had an awkward sort of feeling all day. Very peculiar. I hope I'm not coming down with something."_

"_What are the symptoms?"_

_He turned to face her, her face full of concern. He grimaced. "It's getting a bit worse. Perhaps indigestion. I'll just get some tea."_

"_Do you need me to take care of you?"_

_He thought for a moment. "No, Amy. Perhaps it's just ojida over missing a day of work."_

"_Well you at least had a nice time, right?"_

_He gave her another haughty look. "Of course." At this point they had reached the fourth landing and were about to part ways when they awkwardly realized they needed to say goodbye. Amy felt like a casual wave felt… well too casual after the 24 hours, but decided against pushing her luck._

"_Goodbye, Sheldon. If you need me I'll be next door."_

_He smiled at her before turning to unlock his door and disappearing into his apartment._

"_Leonard!" She heard him call somewhat desperately after the door closed. She briefly wondered what that was about, but decided best not to get into the middle of anything after a nice day with Sheldon._

_Amy made her way to Penny's door before giving it two short knocks and was greeted by an extra smiley Penny. _

"_Hello, Amy." Penny said. Her normally pretty face turned into a rather menacing grin._

"_Uhh…. Hi Penny." Amy said uneasily. When the smile continued with no immediate response Amy invited herself into the apartment. Penny never stopped smiling, but she let Amy pass and sit on the sofa._

_Amy cleared her throat in an effort to think of something to say while Penny's eyes bore holes into her back, but finally Penny spoke._

"_So Ames... What-is-up? Anything new? Feeling any different? How was your date with Sheldon?"_

"_Uhh…" That was a lot of questions._

"_You have a certain glow about you really. Anything special happen last night?"_

_Amy had been planning on telling her friend everything, but she felt like her friend knew more than she was letting on already. Had Sheldon spoken to anyone last night? Not possible. He had left his phone in the living room._

"_Well as a matter of fact something did, but what are you talking about?"_

"_Oh My GOD! You guys finally did it!"_

"_Did what?"_

"_Had sex!"_

"_No…" Penny's face went from a huge grin to the hugest look of disappointment she had ever seen._

"_I knew he would puss out." Penny said frowning at the coffee table._

"_Excuse me, Penny." Amy was getting very anxious. "But what are you talking about?"_

_Penny suddenly looked at uncertainly._

"_Oh. Nothing… I just"_

"_What's going on?" Amy said nervously and somewhat annoyed, though it was hard to be annoyed at Penny._

"_Okay look. I'm not supposed to know so don't get mad that I didn't give you a warning. It seems it was better I didn't anyway."_

"_Alright… continue."_

"_Hold on." Penny said walking over to get a glass of wine before returning to the sofa. Amy reached for it, but Penny pulled it away._

"_Oh no. This is for me." Penny said taking what looked more like a chug than a sip. "Get your own girl." Amy shot Penny a look while she retrieved a glass from the cabinet and poured her own before also sitting down._

"_Well Leonard told me that Sheldon came to him asking for advice the other day."_

"_That doesn't seem that unusual, though I know Sheldon doesn't like asking for advice."_

"_Well yeah, but he apparently was asking him about sex."_

_Amy choked on her drink._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_He was asking Leonard how to initiate sex with you."_

_Amy did not respond. Penny waved her hand in front of Amy's face a few times. When she finally looked at Penny, the blonde appeared surprised to see her mouth twisted into a frown._

"_I thought you'd be happy." Penny said._

"_Well I am and I am not because we definitely did not have sex last night."_

"_You said something happened though."_

"_Well yes. Sheldon and I admitted we loved each other."_

_This time Penny choked on her drink._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Amy passed Penny a napkin with a small glare as she patted her face with her own._

"_I said that we admitted we love each other."_

"_Sheldon said he loved you?"_

"_Well yes."_

"_He said those exact words?"_

"_Yes." Amy watched Penny take a sip from her glass. "Twice." _

_Penny spit out her drink again._

"_The meteor is coming. The end is here. Old Smelly Pooper admitted he had feelings." Penny said dramatically. "How did all this happen?"_

"_Well we were watching the Princess Bride-"_

"_He was watching the Princess Bride!? Amy if the meteor isn't coming pigs are flying."_

"_Well yes, he didn't choose it. I accidentally played it and he seemed oddly charitable about watching it."_

"_He probably thought it would get him laid." Penny laughed. "I never thought I would say that."_

"_Are you suggesting he was trying to please me so I would sleep with him?"_

"_Well yeah."_

"_He would not even let me kiss him until later that evening. He seems oddly against the idea of me touching him. I can't imagine he was thinking of having sex anytime soon."_

"_Oh, but he was Amy. I just don't think he was as ready as he led Leonard to believe. Apparently he was saying some mighty big words the other day"_

"_I'm going to need you to elaborate because I'm finding that hard to believe."_

"_Alright. Just have a seat-"_

"_Penny, I am sitting-"_

"_Oh well. Let me have a seat while I try to explain what Leonard told me."_

"_Penny, you are sitting."_

"_Oh, well look at that." Penny said looking down at her lap before downing the last bit of her wine. "Well anyway this is the most exciting news this month. It beats my parents sending me that crystal vase."_

"_I thought you hated that thing."_

"_I did, but it paid my rent."_

"_Okay, get on with the story."_

"_Alright. Alright. Here we go." Penny said turning to fully face her._

* * *

So sorry to cut it short again, but I have an affinity for cliffhangers.

I also wanted to get another chapter up before you guys thought I forgot about the fic. Hopefully the updates become a little more frequent. As always I appreciate the reviews because I'm new to writing romance for the most part, especially for people already in an established relationship. It is actually a lot more challenging than I thought.

Anyway I already began work on chapter three so stay tuned!


	3. Confrontation

So I want to clarify that the reason this is all still in Italics is because it's still kind of a flashback to the awkward conversation at the beginning. I started this piece with the intention of it being much shorter, but things didn't work out that way. Bear with me though. Hopefully I will soon be able to return to unslanted text.

Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Amy waited expectantly for Penny to say something, anything that she had heard from Leonard. _

"_Apparently the other day Leonard walked in on Sheldon looking up some really explicit material online and this started a huge conversation." Penny said flailing her arms around at the word really and huge._

"_You mean he was watching porn?"_

"_Well no. I think it was something with diagrams. He was actually taking notes apparently." Penny smiled at Amy. "That's really cute, isn't it?"_

"_Penny he was looking up how to have sex."_

"_Yeah… that's not really that cute." Penny looked like she was trying to force out some really disturbing images from her mind. "But I'm sure it is for you." The blonde gestured to Amy with a cheesy smile. _

"_Alright. I guess that's proof he actually is taking an interest in becoming intimate, but how did Leonard figure he was going to initiate things last night?"_

"_Well Sheldon said he was."_

"_I can't see him offering that up out of the blue."_

"_Well the conversation was longer than that, but both Leonard and I don't really want to think about the details of Sheldon's sex life." Penny gave another cheesy smile once again gesturing to Amy. "But I'm sure it is for you."_

_Amy would have normally found her best friends behavior really endearing, but she wanted a bit more than Penny was offering._

"_Alright. I don't need graphic details here, Bestie. I just want to know how Leonard figured Sheldon was going to initiate things last night because I'm gonna tell you from my end it went pretty much like our last few date nights."_

"_And you can't think of any reason your last few date nights were different from your usual date nights?" Penny said with the same look she had when she opened the door. If only the directors could see the capabilities of that pretty face._

"_Nothing really. No touching, except last night. Nothing special ever happened we just stayed in and watched a movie."_

"_And who decided those date nights would be at your apartment?"_

"_Well Penny don't be silly you know Sheldon picks…. OH." Penny only nodded with her silly grin._

"_Oh my God." Amy said sounding oddly like Penny. "So are you saying it wasn't just last night, but all those nights?"_

"_Yep, well at least that's what Sheldon told Leonard. But Leonard told him he was moving like a snail so being Mr. Arrogant he said he would get it done last night. Guess he didn't though." _

_Amy frowned and Penny continued. "But don't worry I won't tell Leonard though he probably already knows. Sheldon is a horrible liar."_

_Amy still did not respond. "Listen, Amy. I know you are a little disappointed, but I think this is good news. I mean you guys admitted your feelings last night and maybe that will help things out."_

"_I don't know. Sheldon acted like the news I love him was no big deal. He kind of thought it was a given we already did. Not exactly a whirlwind romance."_

"_Ugh. That sounds so like Sheldon. You are a better woman than I, Amy."_

"_No one's as good as you, Bestie." Penny had the grace to blush or maybe it was just the alcohol. "Unless it comes to telling stories because I want more details than you have supplied."_

_Penny glared at her. "Alright. Well I don't know much more because after Leonard said Sheldon wanted to have sex everything else after that, though interesting, paled in comparison."_

"_Understandable, but try to recall."_

"_Well as you know Leonard said that Sheldon had been thinking about this for some time, but Sheldon was frustrated that after two tries he still had not made any sort of move. He told Leonard that the third time was the charm and he would do it last night. So speed things up, that didn't happen as you say." Penny paused. "Right?"_

"_No. That did not happen." Amy said firmly, but with the intent for Penny to continue. _

"_Alright. So he asked Leonard how he makes his move generally."_

"_Oh my God we can both get had by the same move. Isn't that amazing?" Amy suggested._

"_Uhh… yeah." Penny said with thinly veiled disturbance that only Sheldon or Amy would miss. "But anyway Leonard apparently gave him details." Penny grasped the bridge of her nose. "Which I will have you know mortifies me, Amy. You better pick up the next lunch bill."_

"Done." Amy responded.

"So apparently Sheldon was going to use the old "do things that interest her routine and then use the guilt compounded over the evening to get the lady in bed"."

"_That's Leonard's move?" Amy said so disappointed she could not believe it. "That needs a better name."_

"_I know, right? It's the lamest thing ever. Usually a "move" involves a sweet line and some casual contact that makes the knees buckle." Penny said dreamily, her mind obviously in her more promiscuous past. Lucky girl, Amy thought._

"_Wait… does Leonard's work?"_

_Penny visibly blanched. "No…"_

"_And you think Sheldon is a terrible liar."_

"_Alright, fine. It actually does, but you know I guilt easily."_

"_I know. I recall our sad puppy eye conversation after you slept with Leonard. Weak, Penny. Let me just remind you."_

"_I know. I know." Penny said._

"_Sheldon doesn't need to guilt me into bed. He knows I want to have sex with him."_

"_He knows and he doesn't know. He thinks you want to be intimate, but I'm not certain that he believes you want him explicitly or even him at all. I wonder if Sheldon thinks you are just settling for him."_

"_Sheldon would never think that. He thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread and admittedly I think he is though a degree of modesty would be nice sometimes."_

"_Yeah well that arrogance is often just a cover-up for his true feelings. And you are probably the only person, at least that I have known, that Sheldon truly respects. I mean he loves his friends, though he won't admit that either, but he really respects you Amy. I think he finds you not only his intellectual match, but his emotional match which is something that no one else has ever supplied him with."_

"_That was really very eloquent, Penny." Amy said not fully comprehending Penny's words, but rather amazed at the eloquence of them._

"_I'm a college girl now, Amy." Penny said touching her nose and pointing to Amy with a wink. "But you are getting the point I'm trying to make right?"_

_Amy looked at her friend for a moment and after some thought spoke. "I would like to agree with you. The rational part of me agrees with you as well, but the irrational part, the part that makes me different from Sheldon isn't quite so sure."_

"_Sheldon isn't so different from the rest of us and certainly not you. I'm not sure whether or not you should confront him, let him know you know, I think that that would pressure him a little much. I think it's best to play dumb."_

"_Oh Penny, you know I'm a terrible liar too." _

"_Not as bad as Sheldon, and he can't read people's emotions out of a paper bag."_

"_He knows me."_

"_He does, but this is new for him. I've known him for a long time. I don't think he'll catch on as long as you aren't too weird." Penny eyed her skeptically._

"_I think I can manage."_

"_Anyway, Sheldon thought that was actually a good move, which is why I assume he let you watch the movie you did. I really didn't think he would do it. I'm almost as shocked as I would have been if you guys had had sex."_

_Amy glared at Penny as the blonde continued. "So anyway I'll assume he'll do something similar the next time you have a date night, though that's not really for another month so it seems like you have a ton of time to prepare. I have some recommendations for you, but I'd appreciate if we could refer to Sheldon as anything, but Sheldon when I give you the tips because I am not dealing with those images, okay?"_

"_Fair enough." Amy conceded for the second time that night. The girl was as reasonable with her demands as she was pretty._

"_You know, he has been prepared these last three months. He's kept three condoms in his wallet, Leonard told me."_

"_Three?"_

"_Yeah I know, rather ambitious. Amy, I'm going to be honest with you, don't expect much from a man who having sex his first time. It will probably be over in like 4 seconds. Sometimes it's still like that if you get them riled up enough."_

"_I know. I'm a scientist, Penny."_

"_Eh. I forgot you aren't Sheldon, he probably covered his ears at those parts." Penny laughed._

"_Sadly, that's probably true." Amy said mournfully, but not without a hint of humor. It was after all probably the truth and Amy was learning to look on the brighter side of things._

_And so Penny and Amy continued to speak for another half hour until a knock resounded at the door. It was Bernadette who did not even wait to be let in._

"_I'm so glad you never lock that door. I need a drink."_

_Amy and Penny shared a look and without another word were out for another of their impromptu girls' nights. If highschool Amy could see her now._

* * *

_When Amy finally stumbled down the hall to her apartment at 1:00 in the morning she was finally starting to see straight. She think she had paid the taxi driver correctly or at least she hoped. Well it would be Penny or Bernadette's problem. They dropped her off first. She hiccupped and laughed to herself._

_Amy was surprised at how quickly she unlocked the door to her apartment, but that is when she realized she had not unlocked it at all. It was already unlocked. Amy remembered the distinct click of the lock in the morning. Her neighbor had been broken into a week earlier and she had been hyperconscious of the lock since then. Someone else had certainly opened her door. _

_It was sobering enough so that as the door shut behind her she went to reach for the bat she kept in her umbrella stand, knocking off her glasses in the process._

"_Amy." A voice rang out. She took a swing and missed the figure. "Dear Lord, Amy. It's Sheldon." _

"_Oh." She put the pat down and kneeled in an attempt to find her glasses._

"_Amy." He sounded offended. "You almost hit me."_

"_I'm sorry Sheldon I didn't know it was you." She retrieved her glasses and stood up. "And on further thought I'm not sorry. You shouldn't be letting yourself into my apartment. How did you even get in here?"_

"_Uh."_

"_You did this before Sheldon. How would you feel if the situation was reversed and I just traipsed into your apartment willy nilly?"_

"_Fine. I'm sorry. I already bare that cross with Penny." Wow. That was definitely far too easy._

"_What's going on, Sheldon?" Amy said her breath evening from the scare. _

_He stared at her with his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest. His posture was as lack luster as usual, but before answering he straightened his back a bit. "I left my clothes here, but you weren't home. I texted you so many times."_

_Amy checked her phone to see she indeed had 7 unread text messages from Sheldon. One even informing her he was in her apartment. "I'm sorry Sheldon. I was out with Penny and Bernadette. I don't understand though. After you let yourself in, why didn't you just take your clothes and go?" Amy said moving around Sheldon to start putting her stuff down on the table. As she was walking she kicked off her shoes._

"_Amy… have you been drinking?"_

"_Yep." She said. "But I'm mostly sober now. Am I going to have to take you home, Sheldon? It's 1:20 in the morning."_

"_I know. You've ruined my sleep schedule by not being home and not being responsible. Why do you have your phone if you aren't going to use it?" She rolled her eyes at him, not caring if he noticed as she put up some water for tea._

"_You could of at least had a nap. I didn't even get a chance to undo your sheets yet actually. Is Leonard going to come get you?"_

"_No."_

"_So like I asked earlier am I going to have to drive you?"_

"_You've been drinking." He said, his faced contorting slightly._

"_You give me a few minutes and some tea, we should make it just fine."_

"_Oh. How comforting." Sheldon said using sarcasm. Amy was somewhat impressed. She actually smiled, the first time since she ran into her unwanted and unexpected surprise. Not that she did not want Sheldon most of the time, but she wanted sleep just a bit more at the precise moment._

"_You gonna take the bus?"_

"_You aren't going to offer to let me stay?"_

"_You are always welcome to stay, Sheldon. I just thought you would not want to two nights in a row. I thought this wasn't habit."_

_He fidgeted, seemingly aghast at the idea of this becoming habit. "Of course it's not. Things just happened to work out this way."_

"_Alright. Well I'm going to go take a shower and unwind then. You make yourself comfortable." Before she could leave her eyes fell to the bag next to Sheldon at the counter. "What's that?"_

"_New clothes. I brought another emergency pair, but looks like it's a waste because I'll have to use it tomorrow." Amy rolled her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes Amy. Pour me some tea and have a drink with me before you shower."_

"_Fine. But let's at least sit on the sofa. I'm beat."_

"_Very well."_

_Amy fell down gracelessly onto the sofa and sighed. So comfortable. She might just skip the shower. Sheldon sat down stiffly next to her. She got the sense he was trying to seem somewhat cross with her._

"_Amy, I don't think you should go out so late. It's not safe for a young woman." He sounded a lot like his mom in that moment and a little bit like hers too._

"_I do this all the time."_

"_Yes, well seeing you as you are now does not give me much comfort."_

"_You worried about me?" She said boldly turning to face him with a smile. Maybe she was still a little drunk._

"_Of course, I worry about you. I'm your boyfriend." Her smile increased and Sheldon looked at her exasperated over her cup. "You aren't being serious, Amy." _

"_I am. I am very serious right now, Sheldon. I promise I'm not lying. Bernadette and Penny tell me I can't lie when I'm drunk. If I'm not drunk I won't be able to answer honestly."_

"_Ask you something?" Sheldon looked skeptical, but then contemplative. "Anything?" He said placing his teacup on the coffee table and leaning a little forward._

"_Sure, why not. I don't have anything better to do."_

_He glared at her. "We were having a conversation."_

"_Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I'll be careful."_

"_Good." He took a breath. "So, you ever think about Leonard when you fantasize."_

_The alarms went off in Amy's head. What the hell was he talking about and where did that come from. Was he still dwelling on there early morning conversation. She sat bolt upright. "No. Sheldon- I was not expecting that to be your question. I don't think of Leonard that way."_

"_Raj?"_

"_No."_

"_Howard?"_

"_No."_

_Sheldon paused. "Will Wheaton?"_

"_Definitely not."_

"_Stuart?" That one was almost quiet._

"_Of course not. We went out once, Sheldon."_

_Sheldon leaned back on the sofa. "Well that's a relief." He was seemingly done with his questions. "We don't really know anyone else."_

_Amy had to laugh though that was not really the truth. "You forgot about Zach." She let out a breathy giggle smiling to herself. Then she noticed Sheldon tense next to her._

"_Zach?" Sheldon repeated._

_Ah yes. Amy was definitely sober and this was definitely where the story all began._

* * *

So the rest of the story should take place where it came in. Hopefully that's all still in your memory.

Always love to hear your thoughts.

I'll update soon. I think some real progress is going to be made in the next chapter.


	4. Slow and Steady

Things are starting to heat up this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I still don't have the money or means to buy the Big Bang Theory so it does not belong to me.

* * *

"I understand that you have… desires just like everyone else, but I must admit-" Sheldon stopped and she warranted a small glance up from his knees to his face. His body was facing hers, but his eyes were cast at the back of the sofa. "I'm not pleased you are thinking about Zach."

"Not consistently. I found him very attractive… only physically." Amy could tell she was digging herself into a deeper hole. _Seriously foot in mouth, Fowler._

Sheldon looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the floor and Amy would not have minded if she were either. A thought finally occurred to her, "Sheldon, do you not think I find you attractive?"

"Don't be silly I know you do, but you wear glasses so I'm not really sure how valid your opinion is."

Sheldon's Sheldony statement did not cut away from the tension. She was not really sure if he believed her or not, but she knew she would not be able to pry it out of him, at least not anytime soon. His ego was a thing of wonder.

"Zach's kind of brain-dead, Sheldon. He's not a threat to you." There was no way Zach would even contemplate her anyway. She was so not her gorgeous blonde friend. She wanted to say it, but she did not want to make this about her and her own insecurities.

"It's the principle."

"I could never think about him again? It really would be that simple."

"And what if we see him? We don't know if Penny will accidentally marry him again anytime soon."

"What do you think- I'll rip my clothes off and have sex with him in front of you."

"Amy!" Sheldon's voice was shrill. "Please. Don't say things like that."

Amy fought back the urge to roll her eyes again. She did not want another lecture from Sheldon.

"I'm not going to ever have sex with Zach."

"I can't know you won't think about him."

"No one could know that, Sheldon. This is just how relationships are."

"Yeah… well that sucks." Sheldon said lamely.

"I know." Amy said. Her voice was soft and soothing. She reached her hand out for Sheldon's. He took it gladly and they stared at each other for a while. She could wish she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm all yours." She whispered, she thought it was pretty smooth if she did say so herself. Sheldon seemed to think so. He smiled and rubbed her knuckles, but before long he appeared disgruntled and grumpy. "But how can I know?"

"Zach wouldn't have sex with me Sheldon. Let's be realistic."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me." Amy said using her free hand in a motion presenting herself.

"Amy, I'm afraid I don't understand." Sheldon looked completely clueless and innocent and so attractive sitting there on her couch she suddenly felt more self-conscious.

"I just mean-" She said choosing her words carefully. "I'm not his type."

"Oh. Yes, he goes more for the Nebraskan man-hand types. He doesn't like girls with cute hands like yours." Sheldon said raising her hand up and poking each of the knuckles with a smile. Sometimes in these private moments she could not believe how sweet he could be with her. She was glad then he was not like that all the time, she finally realized. It made these moments more special. His obliviousness at times could be infuriating, and other times it was the most endearing quality he had to offer. She would put it above his intellect any day. Despite his ignorance of the situation his statement made her turn to jelly. She muffled the _hoo_ before it had time to escape and ruin the moment.

Amy wondered in this closeness if she should bring it up, tell Sheldon that she knew he wanted to have sex. It was not because she wanted to have sex with him either, it was because she wanted to know why. What changed his mind? He had been so adamant on his position on sex, coitus, as he would say. She needed to be sure it was because he wanted to and not because she wanted to. She knew he found her attractive somehow, but that did not mean he was ready. Despite all her words she wasn't sure yet either.

And then she realized they were still staring.

"Amy-"

"I love you." She interrupted. "That's how you know nothing will ever happen." That had to be enough for him. He smiled at her fondly and brought their clasped hands to his chest. The back of her hand lay flat on his chest. She could feel his heart beat under his skin and her own ached in response. Feeling bold she took his other hand and held it in the same fashion, bringing it to her own chest. She felt his heart jump maddeningly. Sheldon was much more nervous than she was she realized. She understood perhaps her chest was not as innocent as his by most standards, but her intent was. The back of his palm lay between her breasts and she realized this was the most intimate they had ever been.

She was surprised when Sheldon broke the silence, something strange in his eyes. "Amy, I know I've done a lot of this in the last day or so, but don't think this is habit either." As he said it his faced inched closer and closer to her own and she knew for sure he was going to kiss her. When he did it was everything she dreamed of, at least at first. He had kissed her in the morning, but only upon her request and it was scientific in his trials. This was unplanned and unprovoked and it was wonderful. Unfortunately, Sheldon had a death grip on both of their hands and she was starting to wonder if any blood was reaching her fingers. She had wanted to put her arms around his neck and move in closer, but Sheldon's own hand on her chest was keeping her quite literally at arm's length. She let out a whine of protest against his lips and he pulled away.

He seemed startled. "What Amy?"

"Sheldon, what's with you and the death grip?"

"Oh, did I hurt you?" He said worried.

"Nothing to worry about." Amy attempted to comfort him. "I just don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I was nervous." He said quickly.

"It's alright. Can we try again?"

"I suppose so." He said questioningly. They stared at each other.

Amy raised her hands up awkwardly as she had done when they first cuddled. Sheldon did not move. He stared at her with wide terrified eyes. "Why don't you lead?" She told him.

He seemed to relax a bit and inched forward toward her. "I suppose it might be best." He started licking his lips tantalizingly. "If you put my arms around my neck…. That's what they do in all the films."

Amy obliged and realized she felt quite warm, not even from embarrassment though it was surely part of it, but because Sheldon was like a furnace. She liked it.

He put his one hand to the back of her head, cradling it gently and his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. She was sure they looked like a movie poster if it weren't for their awkward nervous faces. She smiled at him reassuringly. Yes letting him lead would give him some control over the situation and that would make him more comfortable.

Then he kissed her.

And kept kissing her.

His arms tightened around her and she felt herself swoon. Amy was getting boiling hot. She felt like a randy teenager. After a few minutes she was certain she would die from just this, but then Sheldon pushed her backward and now she was sure she saw stars as he came tumbling down on top of her. It was the good sort of weight. She felt like electricity was running through her veins and now she could _definitely _tell Sheldon felt the same way too as he pressed into her thigh.

He stopped kissing her. She did not dare move and would not even if she wanted to. Sheldon was breathing like he had ran marathon.

Yes. They could definitely no longer pretend the last day had not happened even if they tried.

Amy stared up at Sheldon. He pressed his forehead into hers and stared. She wished he would tell her what he was thinking. Finally he smiled.

"Oh Amy. What am I going to do with you?" He buried his head into the crook of her neck and gave her a kiss there. "You smell like peppermint."

It was just her dandruff shampoo, but she would let it be a mystery.

"You still smell like baby powder." She said laughing beneath him.

Her own voice seemed to startle Sheldon back to reality. He tensed above her, but didn't move. She quickly unwound her arms around his neck and placed them on his chest. The moment was spoiled she knew.

Sheldon shot up like a rocket and fell on his ass on the floor. Amy sat up straightening her clothes as dignfied as she could, but her face was on fire. The truth was she did not have any idea of where they went from here. Amy _knew he knew she knew _what happened between them and that would change things. If she could have feigned ignorance of it she would have, but she could tell Sheldon was more embarrassed than he had ever been during their relationship.

"Amy." Her name was a whisper. "I-"

"Sheldon, that's a natural reaction."

She watched as he collapsed on himself. She was not sure how she could call Leonard or even his mother and tell them she broke Sheldon. There was no way she could explain this situation and come out of it squeaky clean. There would be Leonard's taunts or Mrs. Cooper's lectures and she was in the mood for neither and she doubted very much they would help Sheldon at all. No, she would definately have to deal with this herself.

Sheldon stared at her mortified that she was awknowledging his _obvious_ like for their more recent activity. She watched as he folded his legs up to his chest and collapsed in on himself. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted. This could end up being 10 steps in the wrong direction if she let this continue.

The neuroscientist decided she would try to appeal to the man of science that was Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon, as a scientist, you know this is what has to happen if you ever expect us to be able to have sex. We both know you-" Amy considered herself a very professional woman. She was not usually uncomfortable talking about sex. It was a natural process, one which was vital in the advancement of most species, but she found herself struggling not to blush. "It's healthy. It means you are healthy." Amy struggled. She was not really sure what to say to make the poor guy more comfortable. She knew Sheldon would not turn into a sex god in a day. "Sheldon you admitted to me that you masturbated the other day. You must realize this comes as no surprise to me. I am not embarrassed."

Sheldon didn't move. He just sat one the floor staring at his knees. "I'm sorry, Amy. If I made you uncomfortable."

"Sheldon, if anything I'm flattered, not insulted." She knelt beside him. "Don't pull away now." She did not extent her hand to touch him. She knew her closeness alone would be suffocating in this sort of stressful situation. "I feel the same way. You just can't tell with women." Sheldon shifted slightly to look at her through his knees. She felt guilty pressuring him then. Sheldon could be so innocent.

Her resolved faltered as she reached her hand out to place it on his knee. He stared at it momentarily before placing his on top of hers and rubbing underneath her plam with his thumb. She closed her eyes. This alone could drive her crazy. "There is a way to tell." Sheldon suddenly said and her eyes snapped open, confused by what he was talking about. She was distracted as his thumb started making circles on her wrist. "There is a way I can tell." He licked his lips.

"Tell what?"

"Tell that you are turned on."

Amy was silent. He could not be suggesting any of the ways she was thinking of, surely. She watched his eyes flicker down to her skirt. She had never seen him look at her quite this way. She had never been looked at quite that way. She felt lightheaded and the return of localized vascular throbbing as she had stated she felt for Zach two years prior. Suddenly she felt very nervous and shy.

Sheldon was watching her intently for any reaction she could tell.

_Hoo._

"Uh.- How would you, how would you plan on doing that?"

Sheldon's eyes flickered to her skirt again. "I can think of a few ways." He muttered. She was not sure if it was more for her or himself.

"Sheldon." She said. His eyes snapped to hers. He pulled on her wrist gently until their faces were barely an inch apart. "Amy." He whispered his response and she felt his breath across her face.

Nothing was happening and the time was ticking away on her clock. They would be exhausted tomorrow. "I'm going to go take a shower." She finally said ruining the moment.

"Oh." Sheldon said snapped out of whatever thoughts he had been having. "Yes. You do that."

Amy took about 10 minutes to get ready for bed. Part of her was too nervous to face Sheldon. His statement was not as ambiguous as he had made it sound. It indicated he wanted to touch her, possibly have sex with her and _soon_. She was absolutely sure.

When Amy finally came back out Sheldon was already in his pajamas. She had half expected he would be in bed already, but instead he was waiting for her on the sofa. His hands in his lap.

"I thought you would have gone to bed." She finally said.

"So did I." Sheldon replied honestly. "But it occured to me I could kill two birds with one stone tonight." Before Amy could ask what he was talking about, he continued. "I realized I could both feel and see that you felt the same way as me, while forcing thoughts of Zach completely out of your mind at least for the night."

"Sheldon, please stop bringing up Zach. I promise he is not a threat to you."

"All the same. I don't think you would protest to my idea."

"Your idea?" Her legs felt wobbly. "And what is that?"

"I've been doing research online and I believe with at least 95% certainty I can make you achieve org-" He stopped, deciding better on the words he was using. He sat up straight, trying to exude confidence in a matter he surely had none in. "I can make you cum tonight, Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

So we are getting into unfamiliar territory for me. I'm not certain the detail I'm going to be going into in the next chapter, but whatever it is I'm pretty sure the fiction will earn it's M rating.

I feel Sheldon is getting a little more OOC which is to be expected in any fanfiction where they become intimate I suppose, but guidance is always appreciated.

This chapter is a little shorter than I would have wanted, but I feel like this was a good place to leave you guys hanging... I mean leave off.


	5. Not quite there

I had to laugh at one review and when THAT reviewer reads this they will know why. All I'm saying is you were absolutely correct. You guys are gonna be mad at me though, well only for a few seconds.

For the principle of the story we are going to pretend that first Sheldon initiated Kiss did not happen for Valentine's day because in this alternate universe Sheldon has already initiated a kiss or two.

However I will paraphrase one quote from The Locomotive Manipulation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I don't own.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Amy repeated feeling very faint.

He regarded her coolly. "I said I could make you cum."

The room began to swirl. Amy had not realized how nervous she truly had been on the subject all along. The room was starting to blur out. Sheldon had said he would-

And that was honestly the last thing Amy remembered until she woke up at three in the morning with a cool rag on her head.

She felt around briefly for her glasses and found them on her nightstand. She had not remembered going to bed and that is when thoughts from the evening swirled right back into place. She turned quickly to get up and find Sheldon, afraid he had left insulted, but she bumped right into his prone form.

It did not take long before she pieced together that Sheldon had brought her to her room. Perhaps those yoga sessions with Penny had helped.

Sheldon stirred and she retreated back to her side of the bed, clearing her throat.

"Ah Amy, I see you are awake." He seemed unperturbed by the awkwardness of the situation and she was surprised.

"Thanks for getting me to bed." She replied looking at him skeptically.

"No problem." He said almost robotically though with sincerity as he turned back to go to sleep.

"Sheldon." She whispered.

He did not turn to her, but she could tell he was listening.

"Do you want to cuddle?" She has really wanted to ask him about earlier, but decided against it. She would not push her luck.

"Do you think that's wise? We are, after all, in bed together."

She wondered briefly if she had dreamed his words from a few hours earlier.

"Sheldon, how- why should that matter to you after what you said to me earlier?"

She watched him tense at her words. She half expected him to confirm she had been dreaming or at least deny it vehemently. Instead he only said. "Ah, I thought perhaps you would forget about that."

Amy felt a mixture of emotions. Her disappointment at his hope she would have forgotten was lost over the excitement and nervousness she felt at his confirmation. Perhaps it might even happen if she just-

"How do you feel, Amy?"

"Fine."

"Then why did you faint?" His tone sounded strained. Everything that happened to him in the last two days must have been a strain she knew.

Amy was thankful Sheldon was turned around. Her whole face turned the color a tomato. She crawled over to him unsure of how to close the gap between them without touch. She sat with her back leaning against his horizontal form.

"I was overwhelmed."

Sheldon was silent. He did not pull away from her and she took it as an alright to glance at him over her shoulder. His eyes were still closed and she felt him press his back into her.

"In a good way." She decided to add for clarification. She turned back to face her window, but she was certain his eyes were open now.

"You make me nervous, Sheldon. You give me butterflies in my stomach, but it's always good."

There was a long silence that followed her words. The seconds began to stretch into minutes and Amy felt herself grow slightly uneasy, but unwilling to move away from the warmth Sheldon was providing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Sheldon responded to her.

"Then perhaps maybe we can cuddle."

It was quite a way away from what he had previously said that night, but Amy was not going to complain. Some people say the act of cuddling is more intimate than sex. The neuroscientist was unsure where she stood and less sure about the physicist's point of view on it.

Amy moved away from him and turned to face him. She watched him rise slowly up and turn to face her. His legs extended in front of him on the bed.

"So- how do we?"

"We've cuddled before, Sheldon."

"Of course, just not…"

"In bed?"

"Yeah."

They sat staring at each other for a while. It was awkward, truthfully, but it was not completely unpleasant to Amy. She was sure though that Sheldon could see her blushing in the dark. She peered at him through her eyelashes. He looked pink in the darkness himself.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea." Amy stated when Sheldon did not make any move toward her.

"No. It's fine." Sheldon rebutted.

Amy scooted forward then and she heard Sheldon suck in air quickly. She lifted her arms awkwardly but did not touch him. When he failed to move again she glanced at his face. His eyes rose from her lap slowly to her face, his head slightly tilted to the right. His look was for the most part puzzling and yet had Amy's stomach in butterflies once more.

As she began to retract her arms back to her sides, Sheldon suddenly surged forward and kissed her again, pulling back after a few seconds. Much too soon in Amy's opinion.

Unsure of what to do all she could think to say was "I thought you said this wouldn't become habit."

"Perhaps I was wrong. I need additional data before I make that assessment."

And with that he moved forward more gently as though the first time the element of surprise was necessary. She clutched the collar of his shirt as she felt his left hand reach up to her collarbone and gently push her backward.

Perhaps he would make good on her word. Perhaps this was the night they would finally have sex. Amy wanted to be clear before things progressed so as Sheldon broke the kiss and lay on his side next to her, she decided she would need to ask.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes." He breathed into her neck, his hand moving to her thigh. She heard him swallow loudly as he placed a hand under the hem of her nightgown.

She let out a small gasp that sounded a bit more like a sigh and she was surprised that instead of pulling away Sheldon let out a small grunt next to her.

"What you said earlier- are we going to have sex?"

At this Sheldon stopped rubbing circles on her inner thigh. Amy was not sure when he had even started doing that.

"No."

"So what you said earlier- It can always wait-"

"No."

She felt slightly frustrated at his one word answers and perhaps he sensed that.

"I'm not ready to have sex, Amy."

"That's alright-"

"That doesn't mean I'm a liar. I can make you cum tonight, Amy." His voice was breathless and it knocked the wind out of her.

Amy was thankful to be lying down or they might have had a repeat of her earlier fainting.

"Sheldon-" She thought about what to say. "This definitely isn't cuddling."

Instead of being embarrassed she could feel him smirk against her neck. Was this really happening? She could not be sure.

His breathing was heavy and his thumb was once again rubbing circles on her inner thigh. "I'm afraid I'm not sure where we go from here." He said anxiously.

"I can't say I know either." Amy responded honestly.

"I said earlier I did research." Sheldon said matter-of-factly, his breathing becoming more even. Amy did not want him to get scientific now. "But most of it said that it really would depend on you. That I should ask you what you like."

Amy did not immediately respond unable to look at Sheldon. This was not how it happened in movies. In movies they always instinctively knew what to do.

"I don't know-" She glanced at him. He was staring directly at her, she quickly looked away. "Maybe we could. I suppose I should… ?"

She felt his hand leave her leg and follow the curve of her body upward until he was gripping he chin. "Amy." He said making her face him. "Don't do what I do." It was more of a plea than a command. She knew what he meant. She knew he wanted her to communicate with him now, while he was vulnerable. He also knew he did not always offer the same to her. "I'm trying." He spoke softly.

Amy nodded at him and he lifted her hand to his face. "I like this." He told her. "Now you tell me."

Amy could have laughed if she did not feel so nervous. Sheldon was being more open than she was.

"I'd like to be able to touch you." She said.

Sheldon was quite for a moment. "I'm afraid that's not on the schedule tonight, kiddo." He smiled at her and it melted her heart. He had called her that before several times. She had always found it annoying because it was said with a hint of condescension. Not this time though.

"There must be something I can do to make you feel good."

"I'd feel better if you told me what you wanted me to do." He said laughing. It was a nervous laugh.

"I'm glad you are just as nervous as me." Amy said.

"Why would you be nervous? Has this not been what you've wanted?"

"You don't want this?" Amy said after a beat.

Sheldon, himself, was silent for three beats. "I do." He admitted. "But I'm afraid I was all talk earlier."

"It's not so hard, Sheldon. " Amy turned to face him on the bed, accidentally brushing her knee over _something_ that was indeed contradictory to her recent statement. Sheldon seemed to sense the irony of her statement as well and turned seven shades pinker when she brushed against him.

"Amy." He squeaked. "Be careful."

"I'm going to have to touch it one day."

"Not today." Sheldon was voice raised a decibel.

"That's not fair."

"One step at a time, Amy." Sheldon said slightly exasperated. She sensed her unreasonable behavior and realized she was losing him. She needed to think quickly.

She did the only thing she really could do. Amy sat up quickly and flung her night gown over her head. Sheldon's jaw hit the mattress.

* * *

I know this one is short, but I'm back in school again guys so updates will be slow. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. It is something I do want to finish, but I have a ton of work that although mostly not as interesting is very important.

I can't decide if I should update less frequently with long chapters or more frequently with shorter chapters that fit into my schedule. If I do the more frequent shorter chapters it will probably go beyond the 10 estimated chapters.

Oh and once again you guys are awesome!


End file.
